A different perspective: A FNAF fanfiction
by Sam95100
Summary: Ok, so before we begin, Let me make this clear. This is not a canon FNAF story. Its a custom story my friend and I made. WITH THAT BEING SAID. This is just a random story. However, the animatronics ARE able to communicate with the humans in this story. That being said, lets go!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2b82e075d55754d6fb1d546d55ecb6"emForward note: This story isnt 100% canon to the FNAF story. My friend and I put our own twist on it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2b82e075d55754d6fb1d546d55ecb6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2b82e075d55754d6fb1d546d55ecb6"Your name is Mike Schmidt, and to be honest, you're pretty fucking pissed. You just recently got fired from your old job, which you won't go into extreme detail about. You have recently been looking for other potential jobs, as you knew you would get fired sooner or later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1dc748046faac1c7cb437fbcbb5daf"You sigh as you walk down the cold street. You watch your little puff of breath float into the air, as you weave your way around other civilians, who seem to be way more busy than you. Ugh, how you hate cold weather. You keep walking for about ten more minutes before coming to the street your little apartment is located on. Before turning on the street, you look across to the other side, and notice a restaurant, with a help wanted sign hanging from the front window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1dc748046faac1c7cb437fbcbb5daf""Help wanted? Aw yeah! This could be my next chance!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1dc748046faac1c7cb437fbcbb5daf"You cant help but be intrigued by this place, and over-joyed by the fact you might have another chance. So what do you do? You wait for the light to turn red, so you can cross the street. After a whopping thirty seconds, you are standing in front of the doorway, but not before having shoved your way through over forty or more people. With a sigh, you proceed to walk in, and get a feel for the atmosphere, which smells like pizza (no shit there Sherlock) ,but it holds an ominously friendly atmosphere at the same time, something which you happen to admire. You proceed to the back, where the security guard is monitoring cameras, to make sure everything is going alright. You lightly knock on the wall, getting the guards attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48aa552675f0b7068573c8848022b966""Oh! You scared me. I'm sorry sir, is there something you need?" the guard asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8874043123be85c703f2ebf6956d240c""Oh, I'm here for the job that's open" you say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905f85438ef424a0ba19a99f4d5a23d0""Ah! This is perfect! Just tell me your name, and let me look up a few things about you, and I'll see if your right for the job. However I'm sure you'll be fine." the guard said with a shaky chuckle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0599aeb5acee0fc43b3b977b3e8bb1a"You tell the guard (you find out his name is Jeremy) your name, and a few things about you. He assures you it'll only take a few minutes, and that he is just verifying what you told him was correct. You sit for what seems like a HELL of a lot longer then what you thought would be a few minutes. It actually turned out to be twenty, but that doesn't matter. You are brought back to the world by the snapping of the guard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b4088b3978b7c1563c88243d4fde875""Mike, Mike!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80148d761f5b4b00aff830096e6a1c2""Oh, my bad Jeremy, was just thinking of something. So, what's the news?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ab526bfcc7a0cfed6b867e2585932a""Mike, you're hired. I talked to our manager, and he said it's not a problem you got fired from your old job. You are the perfect candidate for the job. Come on! I'll show you around, and explain the job to you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9872aa5b583a8a47f67e87b71b19df74"You willingly and happily follow Jeremy around, as he explains certain things, such as the animatronics, their names, things you shouldn't do, and the basic night-guard stuff. Just making sure everything is alright for the morning really./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f37236a9607684a1eae27cf57e9a94"You look at the clock on the wall, and realize it's about 7:58 P.M.. Almost closing time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a930c33b4aa36a7d01144805e0b7ab74""So, uh, Jeremy, what time does the store open and close? I never really looked at the sign out front."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc126d3ae1ff213bdd5af52b18b03f0d""Oh, we open at nine, and close at about eight in the evening. It gives our clean up crew plenty of time to make sure things are okay before we open, and after we close. We emstrongARE/strong/em a multi-million dollar company you see, so we take cleanliness seriously. We don't need any bad reviews about us, ya know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26668e9947d20b1655479cfd5fbd1e8b""Yeah yeah, I know. So, I start my night-shift at twelve a.m., correct?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80efcb4e53ed37433675de93b128e49f""Yes sir Mike! That is one-hundred percent correct! Now, if you will follow me to the office, I can hand you a nice, clean uniform for you to wear."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f246fce999cd584f2173af7694bb64c3""Sounds good to me man."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea1be6a262a9ee1489c56c31c68d936"You pretty much spend the rest of the day at the store, getting to know the rooms, and other things about the store, before your first night on the job. You swear to yourself this will be the last time anything goes wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aedd071433025dd330e544fcdd693b98"After a few hours, you're already in uniform, waiting for twelve a.m. As you eye the clock, which reads 11:58 P.M., you think to yourself "Ya know, it's just a few robots, what's the worst that can happen? Pft, this'll be a piece of cake!" That however, might have been the stupidest thing you've ever told yourself in a long time.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
